Millhiore Firianno Biscotti
・ビスコッティ | rname= Miruhiōre Efu (Frianno) Bisukotti | nname= Millihi | age= 13 | status= Alive | gender= Female | height= | weight= | affiliation= Biscotti Republic | weapon= Excelide, Sword | anime= Episode 01 | seiyuu= (Japanese) }} Millhiore Firianno Biscotti is the 13-year-old Princess and representative suzerain of Biscotti Republic with a gentle and hardworking personality. Name origin Millhiore is Italian for "thousand flowers" (in Italy "millhiore" is a kind of honey, made by pollen gathered by the bees from many kinds of flowers). Concerning the naming practice of the series, it is probably named after , the French pastry commonly known as Napoleon. Her surname Biscotti is Italian for "biscuit". She is also affectionately nicknamed . Appearance Millhiore is a cute girl with long pink hair and purple eyes. She also has pink dog ears and tail, wears royal-like clothes. Her hair is short in front and long in the back. Also see: Millhiore Firianno Biscotti/Image Gallery. Personality As the representative leader of the nation, she is loved by everyone in the nation. She is also a singer at the same time, holding events and concerts and appearing in person in front of everyone despite her status. History Millhiore is the one who summoned Shinku to Flonyard in the first place by sending Tatsumaki to open up a portal on Earth while Shinku attempts to jump off from some heights in school. It is revealed later that she picks Shinku because she had been star-reading Shinku's performance in the iron athletic competition. Relationships Shinku: Millihi appears to have fallen for Shinku at first sight, though she does not act on these feelings initially. When she is not busy, she attempts to spend as much time with him as possible, although her duties as a princess keep her busy. When she can, she will go with Shinku to play frisbee, which she greatly enjoys. In the last episode of the first season, when she is sending Shinku back to his own world, she begins to cry and call for him, telling him that she loves him. He, in return, declares that he loves her too, and will definitely return to Flonyard. Princess Leo: 'Millihi and Princess Leo are as close as sisters. They grew up together as children and often played together. After Leo's star reading, Leo distanced herself from Millihi, hoping to prevent her horrible fate. After the events of the fox demon, their relationship becomes that of what it was prior to the star reading events. Princess Leo has been shown to enjoy Millihi's petting the best, and acts like the younger sister of the two, despite being older. Powers & Abilities EA1-Millefi.png|Millihi's emblem (Level 1) EA-Millefi1.png|Millihi casting on Harlan EA-Millefi2.png|Millihi in "princess knight armor" with knight sword EA-Millefi3.png|Millihi wielding Excelide (dagger) young milhi and friend.jpg|Young Millefiori and friends dog_days_s2-06-millhiore-biscotti-princess-adorable-cute-happy-excited-puppy_love.jpg|milhi in her night gown Millihi is the owner of Holy Sword Excelide, one of the Treasure Swords pair of Biscotti Republic. However she is yet to awake the sword until being attacked by Rouge in the full battle against Galette. *'Holy Saber (ホーリーセイバー): A combination move with Cinque. With Cinque and Millefi respectively wielding Palladion and Excelide, they simultaneously fire off a large holy-energy blast. She can use her Emblem Arts to grant Harlan flight ability.Dog Days, episode 01. Quotes Trivia *Millhiore is quite similar to Lacus Clyne from Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny since both have long pink hair and are both singers and of high status in their country. *In episode 9 of Dog Days, Millhiore is wearing an armor that has a striking rememblance to Saber's armor of Fate/Stay Night. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Biscottians